supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Jr. (game)
Famicom Disk System: e-Reader: Virtual Console (Wii): Virtual Console (3DS) (Ambassador Program Release): Virtual Console (3DS) (Full Release): Virtual Console (Wii U): NES Classic Edition: Nintendo Switch (Arcade Archives): |genre=Retro/Platform |modes=Up to 2 players, alternating turns |cabinet=Standard |monitor=Raster, standard resolution |media= |input= }} Donkey Kong Jr., also spelled Donkey Kong Junior in early arcade releases and home ports, is an arcade game starring Donkey Kong Jr. It is the direct sequel to Donkey Kong, and it and the similar Donkey Kong II are the only games in the ''Mario'' franchise where Mario is the antagonist. Donkey Kong Jr. never enjoyed the sales or the following that the original Donkey Kong did, but it did well enough to warrant a second sequel, Donkey Kong 3. Story After the events of Donkey Kong, Mario has captured Donkey Kong as revenge for kidnapping his lady friend and Donkey Kong Jr. has to save him. Donkey Kong Jr. will travel through four stages from the jungle to the big city to get his father back, climbing vines, avoiding enemies and jumping on platforms along the way. However, every time Donkey Kong Jr. gets close to freeing his father, Mario just pushes him further away. Finally in his hideout, Mario appears to be atop a skyscraper similar to 100m from the last game. Donkey Kong Jr. has to put six keys into their keyholes to free his dad and make the platform they're standing on disappear. Donkey Kong and Mario both fall down and Donkey Kong Jr. catches Donkey Kong but Mario just hits the ground. Donkey Kong Jr. carries his dad off-screen as Mario gets up and runs after them, only to be kicked right back out by Donkey Kong, forcing him to flee. In the NES port, this is altered to Mario falling to his apparent death due to memory-related issues. Gameplay As a direct sequel, Donkey Kong Jr. retains many elements from Donkey Kong, although the two games are significantly different. While the original installment took place in a construction setting, Donkey Kong Jr. takes place in a jungle-like setting, from which Donkey Kong Jr. can climb up vines, drop fruit, or jump from place to place. In order to free his father, Donkey Kong Junior must collect the key being kept at the end of each level, eventually using those keys to free his father in the end. All the while, however, Mario will sit near the Key as well as Donkey Kong's cage, summoning waves of monsters after Donkey Kong Junior from his position. After Donkey Kong gains a key, Mario will take Donkey Kong to the next location. Levels *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 Characters Enemies Items Re-releases Donkey Kong Jr. was re-released in several other forms for different game systems. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System as part of the Arcade Classics Series, along with Donkey Kong Classics, Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Sansū Lesson, and Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros. The NES version of the game is also available as a Virtual Console title for the Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U, with the Nintendo 3DS version also being a part of the 3DS Ambassador Program. The NES version is also a part of the group of games in the NES Classic Edition system. *[[Donkey Kong Jr. (Game & Watch)|''Donkey Kong Jr.]] was remade into a Game & Watch game under the same name, which was later a part of the Mini Classic series, and later receiving a port onto the Nintendo DSi. *''Donkey Kong Jr. is also a part of the minigame collection in Game & Watch Galleries 3 and 4, with both a regular and modern version. It was also released as a five card set for the Game Boy Advance's e-Reader peripheral as ''Donkey Kong Jr.-e. *Arcade Archives: Donkey Kong Jr.'' was announced on September 24, 2018. It is part of 's Arcade Archives brand and, like Arcade Archives: Donkey Kong, marks the first time that an emulation of the original arcade version has been officially released. It was announced on December 19, 2018 that it would be released on the Nintendo Switch's eShop on December 21, 2018.https://nintendoeverything.com/arcade-archives-donkey-kong-jr-heading-to-switch-this-week/ References in later games *''Donkey Kong'' and Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Jr., as well as many enemies and gameplay elements, make an appearance in this game (with Donkey Kong Jr. only being in the former). Also, Mario's method of trapping Junior in Donkey Kong '94 is identical to Donkey Kong Jr.'s method of freeing his father from captivity. Many enemies and gameplay elements from Donkey Kong Jr. are reused in Mario vs Donkey Kong as well. *''Donkey Kong Country'' series: Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong's ability to climb two ropes at a time originates from Donkey Kong Jr. The music for this game is redone and replayed in the Golden Temple level of Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. A different cover of the song plays in the Secret Seclusion world in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. The plotline for Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest was also very similar to Donkey Kong Jr., including Donkey Kong being captured by an old enemy (in his case, Kaptain K. Rool) and requiring that Diddy save him by traveling to the place Donkey Kong was being held captive. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: Donkey Kong Jr. appears as a trophy in the game, and his antagonism towards Mario is referenced in the flavor text for the trophy. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: When Diddy Kong, Fox, and Falco arrive at the barge taking the recently-trophified Donkey Kong to the Ancient Island, Donkey Kong's trophy is shown in chains on the arms and legs, referring to Donkey Kong's (or, technically, Cranky Kong's) captive status in the game, particularly the final level of the game. *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia: The lightning trap room where the Vol Fulgur glyph is found is similar to Stage 3 of Donkey Kong Jr. and was most likely based on that stage. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Donkey Kong Jr. appears in this game as a spirit. Additionally, a medley of songs named "Donkey Kong / Donkey Kong Jr." is featured. Staff Produced by *Gunpei Yokoi Original Music by *Yukio Kaneoka Programming by *H. Hoshino *Shigeru Miyamoto *Yoshio Sakamoto (Logo graphic) *Kenji Nishizawa Pre-release and unused content The arcade version includes an unused lightbulb object as well as several graphical leftovers from the original ''Donkey Kong. In addition, the Coleco Adam port is notable for originally featuring an unlockable stage, but it was cut at Nintendo's request. Gallery DKjr.png|Donkey Kong Jr. Mario DKJR.png|Mario DonkeyKongJr5.png|Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. Snapjaw.jpg|Snapjaw DKJR NitSmall.png|Nitpicker Media Reception Sales According to The Ultimate History of Video Games: from Pong to Pokemon and beyond...the story behind the craze that touched our lives and changed the world , the arcade version of Donkey Kong Jr. sold 30,000 units in North America, half of its predecessor. e-Reader In 2002, Donkey Kong Jr. (titled Donkey Kong Jr.-e) was released for the e-Reader as part of Series One. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Mario has gone ape and locked your father, Donkey Kong, in a cage. Steal the keys from Mario to set your papa free! + Control Pad Moves character L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Selects game mode *Game A is beginner game *Game B is expert mode A Button Jumps B Button Not used Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY In Rounds 1 through 3, work your way to the top of the level to reach the key. In Round 4, carry all six keys to the top of the level and put them into their keyholes to free Donkey Kong. Once Donkey Kong is free, the game starts again, but faster and more exciting. Test your skill by saving your father against greater odds. BEWARE! Each time you collide with a spark, fall from a vine, get bitten by a Snapjaw, or get pecked by a Nitpicker, you'll lose a life. Once all of your lives are gone, the game is over. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 TECHNIQUES Use these two special moves to help speed up the action: *Grab onto two vines at a time to speed to the top. *Go down quicker by sliding down just one vine. Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 TIPS Timing is everything! In Round 2, press the A Button at just the right time and you'll launch off the springboard onto the moving island. Drop fruit from vines on your enemies to get extra points. Score 20,000 points and earn an extra life! Card 5 of 5/code 9-10 ITEMS Keys: Pick up the keys to Donkey Kong's cage (Rounds 1-3). Insert keys into keyholes to free Donkey Kong (Round 4). Fruit: Pick up fruit for extra bonus points. Name in other languages Trivia *During the intro of the arcade version of Donkey Kong Jr., there were actually two Marios seen carrying Donkey Kong's cage away. *Most versions of Donkey Kong Jr., including the NES port, had the ending theme played once instead of twice. The three versions to break this rule were the Intellivision, Coleco Adam, and Atari 8-bit computer ports. *In the arcade version of the game, between the second and third stages, Mario carries Donkey Kong away in a yellow helicopter, with Jr. following close behind with a parasol. References Category:Games Category:Virtual Console Games Category:Arcade Games Category:1982 games Category:1983 games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:3DS Ambassador games * Category:Amiibo tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits it:Donkey Kong Jr. (gioco) de:Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade)